


Smile

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [106]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 8





	Smile

Hearing the door open, you looked over to see Nat, Steve, Tony, and Bucky walk in. “I’m staying.” She told you with a sad smile, knowing your emotions were likely through the roof at the moment.

You glanced at Tony and the guys, then back at the three children on the bed. Missions were scary, and while it didn’t happen often, the thought of one of them losing a parent terrified you. Tony moved over to you, kissing Talia’s head. “Love you, princess.” He said softly to her before turning to kiss you. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“P-Please.” You sniffed. “Any update you can please.”

He nodded. “I promise.” He assured you as Bucky and Steve kissed the boys goodbye.

All three men looked sad as they got ready to go. Steve and Bucky hugged you from either side and kissed Talia’s head. Nat held you as they left the room, Tony looking over his shoulder at you as he passed through the door. His heart was racing and he wanted to get this mission through as quickly as possible. Of course this would come up when you were so terrified of losing him!

Nat consoled you as you began crying again and did her best to distract you. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. “There’s another reason I didn’t go.”

You looked at her worriedly. “Why?”

Swallowing, she looked over at you. “I found out I’m pregnant.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, making it take a second for the words to sink it. Your eyebrows shot up and she blushed. “Just a couple days ago. I still haven’t told Clint!”

“Nat, that’s amazing.” You smiled a bit, taking her hand in yours. “Why haven’t you told him?”

“I just haven’t. I’M still processing this.” She explained. “Remember that weekend we spent at the house a couple months ago? We may have gotten into Tony’s old stash of various alcohols. I’m assuming that’s when I got pregnant. We’ve never talked about this, not in depth, anyway.”

You shook your head. “Clint will be over the moon. Remember how he was with Heimdall as a newborn? Man could barely put the kid down!” You giggled, remembering finding them to sleep together.

“It’s just a rough life I lead for a kid.” She sighed. “I’m happy, I am, just also terrified.”

“I understand.” Your eyes went to your boys, who were holding each other in their sleep. “Just earlier I was begging Tony to never leave us. I’m terrified one mission will be the last.”

She nodded. “And it’s not like we can retire.” She sighed. “It’s just not in the cards.”

You bit your lip. “You can, technically. You think Clint will ever see you as a trained assassin the second you tell him you’re having a baby?”

“It’s not up to Clint.” She said bluntly. “This has been my only life.”

“I didn’t say it was. I’m just saying he won’t see you as that.” You told her, having not meant to upset her.

She nodded. “I know, I know. Just still taking it in.” She said worriedly. “I just always assumed I’d play Aunt to your kids and that was that.”

You kissed her arm. “Now our kids are going to be cousins.” You were trying to push all negative thoughts from your mind at the moment.

She nodded. “I hope they look like Clint.” She chuckled.

“Let’s hope they don’t act like Clint! Not with how close them and Talia will be! Or she’s like Tony, and they’re like Clint…?” You thought about it with wide eyes. “And then Heimdall and your little one will hide everywhere.” The thought was slightly scary.

“Ben will rat them out.” She giggled. “He’ll be the good one.” She smirked.

“I can really picture that.” You laughed a little. “You’ll be a great mom, Nat, so I’m sure your kid won’t be a complete trouble maker.”

“Depends if it’s a mini me or mini Clint.” She nodded. “At least I have practice with kids now. Before? Not so much.”

“True. And they love you.” You smiled. “Especially Ben.” You added. “You’re his Aunt Tasha.”

She smiled brightly. “That’s reassuring.” She glanced towards them. “They’re the most protected kids on the planet.”

You nodded. “And then Heimdall will become the protector.” You smiled fondly. “Lord help anyone who hurts his baby brothers, sister, and cousin.”

“That warms my cold heart.” She joked.

Talia whined slightly, and you knew why a moment later. “Diaper time.”

Nat made a dramatic face and got off the bed. “One part I’m not looking forward to.” She chuckled. “Maybe Tony can invent something.” She joked.

“Oh, he’d make millions.” You laughed, pointing to the diaper bag you had prepped in each lab.

She grabbed it and handed it to you. “He could give them away and it wouldn’t dent his account.”

“True.” You agreed, easily changing Talia. “I can’t wait for pictures of the boys with her.” you mused as you lifted her.

“Those will be adorable.” She agreed, touching her little foot. “Can I hold her?’

“Of course.” You gently laid her in Nat’s arms, smiling. “You look so happy.”

“I hope I will with my kid.” She chuckled. “Although I’m sure I’ll be running to you for help often at first.” She glanced at you.

“I just pretend to know what I’m doing. Good luck with that.” You teased. “I do get a lot of help, too, so I’m sure I’m less stressed than some moms.” You leaned back. “Bucky and Steve will love them just as much, too.” You assured her.

Feeling movement by your legs, you looked down to see the boys waking up. “Momma, I hungry.” Ben yawned.

“Me, too.” Heimdall whined, blinking tiredly then spotted Nat. “Hi, Tasha!” He grinned.

Ben smiled also. “Aunt Tasha! We miss you!” He moved over to hug her arm, kissing Talia’s head. “Hi, Talia!”

Nat smiled at them, kissing Ben’s head. “I’ve missed my little buddies, too.” She told them. “It’s just me, you guys, and your mom for a few days, okay? So let’s try to make this as fun as possible.”

Heimdall tilted his head while Ben seemed to be unaffected by that statement. “Just us?” He asked.

“They come back, right?!” Heimdall asked, worried.

“Yes.” Nat said with a calm voice. “I think they said something about wanting to come back to lots of drawings and paintings.” She pretended to think.

That got their attention. “Lunch, then draw?!” Heimdall asked.

“I think that’s a great idea.” She nodded. “How about you boys help me with your sister while I get your mom to her room to change?” She asked, knowing how much they loved helping out.

They both nodded, Heimdall sitting behind Ben as Nat laid down Talia in his arms. She smiled at how proud they looked. They instantly began taking to each other about things they could teach Talia. “We ‘tect her.” Ben said with a nod. It took you a moment to realize he meant protect.

Heimdall nodded in agreement, leaning on Ben’s head.

“Wow they’re adorable.” Nat said fondly.

“You missed the guys trying to calm down Heimdall during a huge freakout earlier. Tears from both.” You whispered.

“I told Clint it wasn’t just a thunderstorm.” She muttered.

You shook your head. “I’ll tell you about it tonight. It’ll be an emotional conversation.”

“Of course.” She nodded and helped you onto your feet. “Shower or no shower?”

“No shower. I’ll wait until the boys are sleeping.” You told her. “Want to hand me Talia, and then you can help me move more? She’s the smallest of the three, and I’m the most sore. Not sure how that worked out.”

“We can hold her momma!” Heimdall said, thinking Ben was doing a good job.

You smiled at that, but shook your head. “She’s too fragile for you to walk with her right now, baby.”

Both boys pouted as Nat gave her back to you. “I’m sure you’ll be cuddling her again soon.” She assured them.

Ben lifted his arms for Nat to lift him as Heimdall stood by you. She chuckled and scooped him up. “Tanks, Aunt Tasha.” He nuzzled to her neck.

“Anytime, kid.” She tickled his side as you all slowly walked back to your room. “I’ll order pizza?”

You smiled at her. “Oh, I love you.” You chuckled.

She winked. “I know.” It was good to have her there to keep your mind from going to a dark place. She sat with Ben and Heimdall and took Talia as you set out to dress.

* * *

Sitting on the Quinjet, Steve sent you the pictures he had taken with a message.

_Just something to make you smile._

He played with his phone in his hand, tapping it against his knee as he waited for your reply. He hoped that the pictures helped, as the boys were almost always able to cheer you up.

_Wow, that’s just what I needed._ You sent back a message minutes later.

_Glad they helped, doll._

Sighing, he put his phone away. He hadn’t been away from Ben in a while, at it was already getting to him. Heimdall was in his mind, and he had even felt like he had grown attached to Talia almost instantly. He couldn’t imagine how Tony was feeling at the moment, leaving his wife and newborn. He glanced to the man, noting he had been standing up front the entire time. “Tony, I know that you’re worried, but you need to sit.” He told him calmly.

Tony barely heard him. “I will.” He mumbled.

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other, knowing Tony should have stayed. His head wasn’t there, and he’d get hurt. Steve rubbed over his face before going to get him to sit. He was surprised at the lack of fight the man out up.

Clint also looked concerned and twiddled the arrow in his hand as he stared at Tony. “Maybe you should have stayed. I don’t wanna tell your wife you got killed because your head isn’t in the game.” His voice was understanding, but firm.

Tony looked at him, but his eyes were distant. “I-I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Steve countered. “You’re not even close to fine.”

“I can’t just let you guys go in on your own.” The fact that he didn’t shoot a glare or a remark Steve’s way, said something in itself. “Let me get this out now. I’ll be fine when I’m needed. Right now, let me think about my family.”

The guys went silent and nodded, all focusing back on their weapons.

* * *

You showed Nat the pictures, making her smile.

“They warm my heart almost instantly.” She grinned. “Not gonna lie, I was surprised when they wound up together, but now? I can’t see it any other way.”

You nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I felt that way too.” You admitted. “Called them soul mates.”

“I can see that.” She nodded. “I hope they last forever.”

“Me, too. I told Bucky one day… They’re all Heimdall will have.”

She looked away. “Don’t get me all emotional.” She half threatened. “We don’t need that right now. I hadn’t even thought of that.”

You nodded, looking at the boys as they peeked at their sister. “EW.” They said in unison, pulling back. “MOMMA!” They looked at you.

“Another changing?” You arched a brow, amused. “Babies need changing a lot, boys. You did, too.”

“Not me.” Heimdall shook his head. “I use the potty.”

“Me, too!” Ben defended.

Both you and Nat chuckled at that as you lifted Talia. “Not when you were small, like Talia.”

Both boys ‘hmphed’ at that. “Sure, momma.” Heimdall crossed his arms.

You raised an amused eyebrow. “I have pictures of you both in diapers.” You pointed out, making their eyes go wide.

“Diapers?” Ben asked softly. His eyes went to Heimdall. “You, too?”

Nat was having a blast. “JARVIS, do you have any pictures of the boys when they were small?”

“I have hundreds, miss.” He informed her.

You smiled fondly at the nearest screen. “Show us a couple of them in diapers?” A moment later, there was a side by picture of the boys as newborns. That faded into when they were about 4 months old, then 6.

The boys stared shocking at the images. “Wow.” Heimdall blinked. He was amazed, watching as JARVIS went through a few more. “More, Mrs. Stark?”

“Sure. Just of the boys, though.” You didn’t want to cry again.

“Of course.” And he did, showing the boys more of them growing up- side by side.

“That us!” Ben looked happily. “Yay!” He giggled as pictures of one of their birthdays came up. “Short hair?” He asked his brother before tugging on his now longer hair.

Heimdall pushed him away lightly. “Yeah, like my Daddy!”

“Oh.” Ben nodded, looking back at the pictures. “I wear it like mine?” He looked at you.

You smiled and nodded. “Kinda. Your hair just doesn’t grow as fast as Heimdall’s. Neither of you have had a haircut.” You shrugged.

That didn’t sound appealing to either of them and they focused back on the pictures. The last one that was shown was of the pair of them napping after a day at the park.

“See? You boys grew up in diapers.” Nat grinned. “And we have proven you’re adorable.” She tickled their tummies.

You smiled brightly as the room was instantly filled with the sounds of their giggles. Talia was sleeping after her change, so you cuddled her against your chest as you sat on your bed. She was so soft and you honestly loved holding a newborn. Kissing the top of her head, you just hoped her daddy came home safe.

“Pizza has arrived.” JARVIS announced, setting the two boys off in a fit of excitement.

Nat laughed, getting up. “Come on, boys. You can help me. Meet me in the dining room?” She glanced at you.

You nodded, smiling gratefully as the boys held each of her hands. You watched them go, glad they were still so innocent to the job that their family did. You looked down at Talia for a moment, kissing her head softly. “You’re going to be so protected, baby girl.” You breathed as you got up. For a moment, you pictured Thor with her, but pushed it from your mind just as quickly as you thought of it.

Talia gripped your shirt in her sleep, making you feel a bit better.


End file.
